


Shark Week

by MerMagicAnaLily



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Brazilian Marty, Coming Out, Fluff, shark week, trans!marty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily





	Shark Week

“Fuck the world, fuck life, and fuck biology,” Marty said, hunched over in the locker rooms. T.J. stood next to him, typing furiously. 

“I know, I’m sorry and this sucks majorly,” he sighed. “You know...I could ask Buffy…”

“No!” Marty panicked. “I...not her…”

“You told me that you were gonna come out to her, bro,” T.J. sat down on the floor next to him, and rubbed his back. “Everything okay?”

“I mean..I chickened out, okay?” He grumbled. “I mean...she’s straight…”

“And you’re a boy,” T.J. assured him. “A straight guy.”

“You know that not everybody thinks that way,” he mumbled. “And even those who do...some of them aren’t comfortable dating guys like me.”

“Those girls aren’t worth it, and let me tell you, as someone who used to be Buffy’s public enemy number one, she’s not that kind of girl. She’s amazing.”

“I know she is.”

“And she’d help you,” 

Marty didn’t say anything. “I just don’t want her to treat me differently,” he said. 

“Look...it’s your decision whether you should come out and to who,” T.J. said. “Nobody can make that decision for you, and if someone tries, they’re the biggest assholes of the century and I’m pretty sure it’s a crime in some states.”

“It’s not…”

“It should be,” he said. “God knows if someone outed me before I was ready…” he sighed and Marty groaned again. “You don’t want to ask the nurse for painkillers?”

“I can’t without telling her why...only people who know are you, Amber, your mom, and Dr. Metcalf who did me a solid and made all my records to match my gender identity secretly. The nurse doesn’t exactly know I’m going through shark week.”

T.J. sighed. “What if I asked another girl to get me some Advil’s?”

“Nurse won’t allow it…” Marty said. Finally a knock on the door came and T.J. opened it. 

“You idiots are lucky I’m fully stocked at all times,” Amber said, pulling out some Midol and tampons and pads from her backpack and discreetly handing it to T.J., even though nobody else was remotely close. “Girls here call me CVS.”

“Well thanks Walgreens,” T.J. said. “Marty owes you one.” He closed the door and dug out his water bottle, handing it to Marty and handing him the pain killer as well. He gratefully took it and downed it. 

“Your sister is an angel,” Marty said. 

“Well...depends which direction you’re talking about,” he joked, and Marty snorted. 

“Well right now she’s my only female ally, and the one I can count on to be fully stocked when shark week sneaks up on me.”

“You know you can have more allies…”

“Vai comer merda seu filho da puta.”

“Marty, what’s our rule?”

He sighed. “If I’m going to curse you out, it has to be in a language you understand.”

“And what language *don’t* I understand?”

Marty rolled his eyes. “Portuguese.”

“Good boy,” he chuckled. “I’m gonna go grab you something chocolate. You’ll be okay?”

“Once the pain meds kick in, yeah.” He leaned against the lockers again. “Thanks Teej.” T.J. nodded and left the locker room and went to the vending machine to try and look for some good candy for Marty. He stared at the options, looking totally lost and forgetting which one Marty liked more. Marty could get cranky with the wrong candy. 

“Don’t you know what you like, Kippen?” Buffy seemed to teleport next to him, looking over the machine and buying herself a bag of chips. “And I haven’t seen you and Marty, considering we’re in the same Study Hall, that’s highly suspicious. Jonah with you two?”

“Nah, just the two of us in the locker room. I didn’t want anyone overhearing me struggle and it’s empty in there now,” he said. “And I’m trying to pick something for him.”

“Oh...well he likes Twix,” she said, and he nodded, buying some. “Speaking of...is he okay?”

“Yeah...why are you asking me?”

She sighed and looked down. “He’s been blowing me off for the past few days. Every time I try to ask him out or try to plan our movie nights, he evades. He even turned down a race with me. That’s not normal.”

“He’s just been feeling a little off for a few days, he’ll be back to normal,” T.J. said. 

“I just wish he would tell me what’s going on...I care about him…” 

T.J. frowned and looked at Buffy. “You’re sharing me with me? Toxic T.J. Kippen?”

“Toxic flew out the window the instant you looked back at Cyrus,” she said. “That’s what actually made me forgive you. The rap just opened the door.” T.J. laughed and looked down. “Plus, the amount he absolutely gushes about you, it’s hard not to change my mind.”

“Driscoll changing her mind and actually liking me,” T.J. said. “I feel like I performed a miracle. The J officially stands for Jesus.” She laughed and slapped his shoulder. 

“Alright True Jesus Kippen,” she rolled her eyes. “Just...tell Marty he can tell me anything. I want to be there for him in more than just competitions.”

T.J. nodded and took the candy bars before walking back to the locker room. He needed to have a longer conversation with Marty.

* * *

Marty took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell. Thankfully, Buffy opened the door and he didn’t have to deal with any more awkwardness of talking to her parents instead. 

“Marty...hey…” she leaned against her door. “Everything okay? You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Ye..yeah...can we talk? In private?” He stuffed his hands in his pocket and kept his head down trying to control his breathing. 

Buffy got a bit of a panicked look. “Is...is everything okay? Like, between us? Because if I did-“

“No, no it’s not that,” he promised, seeing her relax a little. “It’s just...it’s personal.” 

“You want to come in here? It’s just my mom, and she won’t bother us.” 

He shook his head. “Like...somewhere alone? Please?”

She looked around. “How about the fields? Andi, Cyrus and I have walked through there so we know that nobody comes close to that place.”

“Yeah...sounds perfect,” he said, shaking a little, feeling his heart pound out of her chest. T.J. told him this would be okay, that she would handle it. T.J. knows this sort of stuff, and he was sure. It didn’t make his irrational fears any smaller. 

They walked in silence to the field, both too nervous to take each other’s hands but walking close together. Thankfully the walk wasn’t as long as it felt and when they were sure they were alone, Buffy turned to him. “So...what did you want to talk about?”

“Um...well...there’s been a lot,” he said. “I mean...you know how you always talk about wanting to come over to my house, and you never do?”

“Yeah? Why can’t I go? Do your parents not know about me?”

“My parents haven’t known anything about me for the past year,” he said. “I don’t live with them anymore.”

“Wait...you don’t?” She frowned. “Did they move away or something?”

“No, they’re still here...they just don’t want anything to do with me anymore. I live with the Kippens. They’re arguing with the courts and my birth parents over adopting me actually.”

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?” She asked. “Because that sucks...I’m really sorry.”

“It’s...part of it,” he said. His voice was shaking and his eyes were trained at his feet. Buffy noticed and stepped closer to him, touching his hand. “I don’t know why I’m so scared…”

“It’s okay to be scared,” she said. “No matter what you say next, I’ll support you, even if I’m just a friend.”

“I don’t want you as just a friend...I love having you as my girlfriend. That’s why I’m so scared…”

“You’re scared of losing me?” She said. 

“This...it...it made my parents hate me…” he tried not to start crying and she squeezed his hand. 

“Unless you murdered your uncle, there’s not much that would make me hate you Marty.” 

He couldn’t stop himself from crying now, and wiped his tears with his hand. “My parents kicked me out last year.”

“That’s...why would they do that?! They’re horrible parents for doing that!” 

“They...they kicked me out because they don’t want a son.” Buffy was quiet and pushed his face up to look at him. 

“They always had a son.”

“No they didn’t...they had a daughter…”

“No,” she said more firmly. “They always had a son, even if they didn’t know it, and even if it took their son a little bit longer to put the pieces together.” 

“Buff…”

“Were you afraid that I wouldn’t want to date a Trans guy?” She asked. Marty looked down. “I get it,” she said. “Cyrus was afraid I wouldn’t want to be friends with him when he came out to me. Especially since I was the first person he came out to.” 

“I should have known you’re too good to be that kind of girl...I was just afraid because there’s been tons of times that people’s boyfriends and girlfriends broke up with them when they came out as trans. Plus a lot of people don’t understand what straight trans people are because they don’t really see us as the gender we are...like my parents don’t. They kicked me out after I snapped at them for deadnaming me too many times. Gave me a ‘choice.’”

“Doesn’t really sound like they did,” Buffy said, and she leaned up a bit to kiss him gently, standing on her toes. He smiled and kissed her back. “You’re really the best, Slayer.”

“I know I am,” she said. “So...the reason you’ve been avoiding me the past few days…?”

He groaned a little and looked down. “I’m on my period…”

“You want some hot coco and Advil babe?” 

“That sounds amazing,” he smiled and put his arm around her, much more relaxed. “Also...the only people that know other than you are the Kippens...and Dr. Metcalf because he’s a pretty strong ally, believe it or not.”

“I believe it,” she said. “He’s strict, but he’s all for justice and making sure things are right. We might not always agree with him, but when he sees reason, he’s willing to adjust.”

“He changed all my records so that all the teachers saw is the name that I chose for myself. No records of my deadname anywhere.”

“That’s pretty epic,” she said. “And you know every one of our friends wouldn’t even blink before accepting you, right?” 

“I know...I just need a little more time.”

“Whenever it feels right,” she promised. “And I’ll hold your hand the entire time if you’ll have me.”

“You’re just making sure I know how dumb I’d be for even thinking about letting you go, aren’t you?”

“Without a doubt,” she laughed and kissed his cheek. “Never forget it.”


End file.
